Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silicon-controlled rectification device, particularly to a self-balanced silicon-controlled rectification device.
Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. However, the smaller feature size may lead to more leakage current. As the demand for even smaller electronic devices has grown recently, there has grown a need for reducing leakage current of semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor technologies evolve, fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) have emerged as an effective alternative to further reduce leakage current in semiconductor devices. In a FinFET, an active region including the drain, the channel region and the source protrudes up from the surface of the semiconductor substrate upon which the FinFET is located. The active region of the FinFET, like a fin, may be rectangular in shape from a cross section view. In addition, the gate structure of the FinFET wraps the active region around three sides like an upside-down U. As a result, the gate structure's control of the channel has become stronger. The short channel leakage effect of conventional planar transistors has been reduced. As such, when the FinFET is turned off, the gate structure can better control the channel so as to reduce leakage current. Semiconductor devices including FinFETs are susceptible to extremely high voltage spikes such as an electrostatic discharge (ESD) transient. ESD is a rapid discharge that flows between two objects due to the built-up of static charge. ESD may destroy semiconductor devices because the rapid discharge can produce a relatively large current.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a self-balanced silicon-controlled rectification device, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.